


STARTED WITH A SHOE

by ANGELJOONZ



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Fluff, I guess Cinderella au, M/M, hwall is a fluff ball, juyeon is the school’s ‘prince’, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELJOONZ/pseuds/ANGELJOONZ
Summary: as hwall is running home secretly from dance practice. he looses his shoe on the way. not realizing that his black vanz started a ripped off cinderella story.





	1. HIS SHOE

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you don’t know me I’m @HONEYJOONZ on Wattpad and this is my ao3 account so yeah ! :) this is my first time writing on here so it’s pretty new to me, but anyways. onto the story!

* * *

_“I can’t be late! I can’t be late!”_ is all what shouts in hwall’s head, his curfew which is exactly seven o’ clock isn’t the best time for him due to dance. everyday dance practice ends at six fifty which means he only has ten minutes to run home. taking the bus means he has to wait and he’s not the type to take any chances. 

 

running home as quickly as possible, he’s sometimes careless. he sprints passed pedestrians, through streets without looking but always has the time to say hi to a stray cat. looking at the time on his phone, the clock strikes six fifty-eight. whinining he forces his sore legs to run quicker, his shoes are only half slid on due to hastily leaving the dance room. so it makes everything more difficult for him. 

 

taking a sharp turn, he bumps into a group of students. which has happened billion times before, but he feels one of his shoes fall off and he impulsively makes the decision to leave it. but before he leaves, he apologizes to the boys in front of him. “s—sorry!” 

 

he’s not far from home, but he’s running with one foot shoeless. he’s gonna have to explain to his parents or tell a dusty lie. in the end, he always goes for the second option. seeing his front door, he snatches the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. the door opening, he falls through and shouts. “I—I’m home!” his throat is sore from all the panting, he could feel his head going fuzzy and his mother greeting him with a small laugh. 

 

“glad you made it home on time hyunjoon!” his dad shouts from his office, “if this continues, maybe I’ll give you an extra ten minutes!”

 

hwall’s eyes widen, getting up and closing the door. he swallows some saliva to cleanse the dryness, “r—really!” he shouts back to his dad, but he doesn’t get a response. he then remembers his lost shoe, so he scrambles off to his room before his mom could even take a chance to look at him. 

 

“I’ll eat dinner in a bit, I’m just gonna go wash up!..” he tells before closing his room door.

 

”alright honey, see you in a bit.” she responds, setting up the table for her and her husband to eat.

 

as hwall closes his door, he sighs harshly. looking down at his right foot where his shoe is gone, he lets out a loud whine. “I really liked this pair too!”

 

puffing up his cheeks, he presses his back against the door. “I guess I’ll buy a new one then..it’s okay, I have a lot of shoes anyways.”

 

brushing away the thought, he focuses in the present and cleans himself up. 

 

replaying back to the past, right after hwall runs off to who knows where. the three boys in unison look down at the shoe. younghoon tilts his head, hyunjae letting out a loud ‘huh?!’ while juyeon squats down to pick it up. “he forgot his shoe.”

 

”no duh.” hyunjae says, “you’re stating the obvious. but how did it come off in the first place.”

 

”he seemed like he was in a rush. let him live.” younghoon defends, he takes a glance at the shoe and looks at juyeon. “what’s up juyeon?”

 

“the boy.” he whispers, “I kinda wanna know his name.”

 

”why?” hyunjae asks, shaking his head and squinting his eyes. “you’re acting as if this is some Cinderella story but honey we didn’t meet him at a ball.”

 

younghoon snorts, “some love at first sight nonsense.”

 

juyeon glares at both of them, “so I can return it to him. wouldn’t having a name be much more easier to give an item back it’s owner?”

 

hyunjae and younghoon let out an ‘ah’ out of realization. “that makes much more sense.” younghoon says pointing at the boy, hyunjae nodding his head vigorously.

 

”I’ll look for him tomorrow at school. who knows maybe tomorrow night he’ll pass by this same path again.” juyeon holds the shoe and proceeds to walk away.

 

”this is definitely some cinderella shit.” hyunjae whispers, younghoon agrees with his statement. before they can say anything else, juyeon shouts,

 

”I heard that!”

 

 

 

 


	2. THE SEARCH

lee juyeon was pretty much Prince Charming. the way he swiftly walked passed everyone through the hall, how kind he was towards his elders and lowerclassmen. the boy was just so loving to where nobody could hate him.

 

it was practically impossible.

 

but it’s five minutes before first period, he has his language class which is Japanese but all he focuses on is the shoe in his bag. for some reason, he’s determined to find the owner and it’s quite odd. hyunjae had been telling him, ‘ _it should be then owner’s personal problem and not yours_.’ which was kinda true, but juyeon didn’t bother to listen and continued with the search. 

 

he also didn’t want to ask, because the rumor would start and everyone knowing _the_ lee juyeon, they would do anything to befriend, date or become anything off of him. which he wasn’t wild about. 

 

the hardest thing about this mission was, he didn’t know the boy’s name or face. all he could remember wasn his little apology before running away. it was hard to make out what type of tone he had. because what if his voice wasn’t the same as his, ‘in a hurry’ one.

 

he contemplates whether posting a missing shoe ad or just giving up. besides, it’s just a shoe. he shouldn’t even be worrying about it. 

 

If the owner lost it, they lost it. 

 

_nah, I’ll just keep looking._ is all juyeon thinks, brushing off the thought of leaving the mission unfinished.

 

* * *

 

 

it’s lunch time, hwall lazily plops down next to haknyeon and groans. he. one, just failed his biology test and two, is still worked up about his missing shoe. 

 

they were still new too! and not to mention, one of his favorite pairs.

 

”what’s with you mr. grumpy cat?” haknyeon asks biting on his plastic spork. hwall lifts his head up and pouts,

 

”I lost my shoe.”

 

“you lost your, _shoe_?” sunwoo pops in to the conversation, “did I hear you right?” the boy then looks under the table to look at hwall’s feet but he’s sure his eyes don’t deceive him and they’re both on his feet.

 

”no! I mean last night! you know how I tell my parents I do ‘school stuff’ but in reality it’s dance. practice always ends at six fifty and my curfew is seven..dad might grant me more time but I think he’s just messing with me..” hwall explains, letting out a disappointed sigh  “they were my black vanz and they were nice too!!”

 

sunwoo snorts, “must suck then, did it just fly off or?”

 

”no..I bumped into these group of guys and my shoes were halfway on. so it just slipped off and I had no time to waste.” hwall puts his chin in the palm of his hands, “I should’ve asked them to pick it up and return it to me!”

 

”isn’t that so sweet, strangers holding another’s stranger’s shoe.”

 

“it’s not funny!” hwall whines, “I really want them back and I’m sure they won’t be there tonight once I go home..”

 

haknyeon then puts a hand on hwall’s shoulder, “hwall..”

 

”y—yes?”

 

”you’re a rich boi, it doesn’t matter if you loose items worth more than my life.”

 

”THERE A PAIR OF VANZ! IF YOU’RE SAYING YOU’RE WORTH SIXTY DOLLARS THEN—“

 

”LOOK I’M JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!”

 

 


	3. PERFECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait ! I’m so confused why does it say there is mature content in here :( I don’t know how this thing works

second day of holding the shoe, juyeon was nice to enough to even clean it. though they weren’t that dirty, he thought it would be thoughtful of him to do so.

 

he finds himself dozing off in physics class, it’s not like the teacher cares though. she is the worst teacher ever he has to admit. but being the sweet boy he is, he’ll always stay kind to others no mater how bad they are.

 

changmin who sits diagonally behind juyeon, he notices a black shoe slipping from his bag. he’s quite confused on why only one shoe, but decides to inform the boy before it slips out. until it does. _well then_ , is all changmin says in his head. the shoe made a little noise when hitting the ground but juyeon seems too lost to even notice.

 

“juyeon~” his voice whispers, he tries and catch juyeon’s attention but doesn’t succeed. “juyeon~” he says it a bit louder, the brunette finally turns around to see changmin pointing at his bag. “something fell.”

 

he looks down next to his seat and it’s the shoe, his cheeks become flushed from embarrassment. shoving it back in awkwardly, he mouths a little thanks to the boy and he gives a thumbs up back. juyeon knows he needs to find the owner fast, because having a random shoe in his bag wasn’t his forte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

third period, advanced dance. changmin sits on the cold tile floor, waiting for all the students to pour in. specifically he waits for hwall and hyunjae, they take forever in the restrooms since it's packed due to students needing to change. so as he waits, he sees juyeon walk in. having nobody else to talk to, he decided to make a conversation with him just to kill time. running up to the boy, he taps his shoulder. "hey juyeon." he greets, the older greets him back with a welcoming smile. 

 

"how's your day been going?" changmin questions, juyeon gives a light shrug.

 

"could be better."

 

"why? is it not great right now?" changmin says with a worried tone, being the sunshine he is. he always cares about people's days and if they were doing alright. 

 

"well, you know the shoe from earlier? physics class?"

 

changmin nods, "there was only one so did you loose your other one? I bet no one would want just one shoe, so if you retrace your steps you'll most likely find the other pair." he explains, juyeon shakes his head as a no.

 

juyeon smiles, "it's not my shoe, someone else's. I'm trying to find the owner, but I haven't had much luck." 

 

changmin's worried expression turns into a pout, "well I hope you find them, I bet they really miss their shoe."

 

"I bet, but hey? I'm gonna go talk to jacob, see you around." juyeon then runs off before changmin can even say a goodbye. he had the urge to wave to him, but he keeps his hand down on his chest.

 

seeing hwall and hyunjae walk in, a bright smile paints his face. running up to them, he notices how hwall has a pout on his face. hyunjae scolding him as it seems. changmin of course has to know. it was either hwall did something stupid or hyunjae is scolding him due to that stupid act which is making him pout. "what happened now?" changmin asks with a sigh. 

 

"he lost something but he won't tell me what it is." hyunjae explains shortly, "he won't tell me anything except that he just lost something valuable, so I'm guessing earrings, necklace all the shiny stuff rich hwallie has."

 

"it's not even accesories!" he whines, clenching his fist. "it's a shoe!" 

 

hyunjae and changmin tilt their heads at the same time, "shoe?" they both say in unision. 

 

hwall nods his head, "I know my friend has a lot shoe. I don't know if it's yours though cause he's never met you. what pair?"

 

"juyeon?" changmin questions, hyunjae nods.

 

"yeah, some kid was running and bumped into us. what an asshole, his apology was shit too."

 

hwall bites his lip, he had to keep himself from punching hyunjae at that moment.

 

"hwall you good? your knuckles are turning white?"

 

"THAT ASSHOLE WAS ME YOU JERK!" hwall slips off his shoes and throws it at hyunjae, "AND I WANT MY SHOE BACK!" 

 


	4. THE MEET

the next day, hwall is informed to confront this juyeon boy about his shoe. he brought the other pair just in case something goes wrong. he’s glad someone actually has it, yet he’s heard so much about him and it somewhat makes him intimidated. 

 

so once the next bell rings, he’s off to dance. clutching onto his backpack straps he walks somewhat slowly because he’s afraid to talk to such a big ‘celebrity’. a couple classes away from the dance room, he takes in deep breaths. he’s just asking for a shoe, what else can go wrong?

 

arriving, he sets his backpack down and scans the room to find the brunette. humming to himself, he doesn’t spot him so he waits until the room gets a bit fuller. once he sees hyunjae and changmin come in, he shyly slides over to them and doesnt even greet them. he’s still humming, looking around the room. 

 

“hey hwall? no hello?” hyunjae chuckles, hwall gives a little smile and scratches the back of his neck. 

 

“I’m looking for juyeon..he should have my shoe right?”

 

hyunjae nods, “that’s right, he’s had it in his bag since the day you lost it. it’s like he’s prince charming and he’s searching for his cinderella.”

 

hwall’s cheeks flush, covering his face hyunjae realizes his words and starts waving them around. “n—no! sorry! didn’t meant to put you on spot or—“

 

”I think it’s kinda cute. love at first sight.” changmin cutely says in awe, hwall hits him lightly whining a ‘hyung~!’, “what! it is, but look! prince charming walked in so go get him cindy!”

 

”wouldn’t it be hwallie?” hyunjae corrects, changmin’s jaw drops seconds later he covers his mouth. 

 

“oh my god you’re a genius”

 

”I know.” as hyunjae does a hair flip, “but hey go get your shoe, you’ve been whining about it for ages.”

 

hwall gulps, “yeah of course..” he quietly says, hyunjae lightly pushes him to go talk to juyeon. I mean, he’s just an upperclassmen. a very tall one..who has big hands, but he flashes a smile and hwall’s heart drops in seconds. 

 

walking towards juyeon, the older’s back faces him. tapping his shoulder a couple times, juyeon finally responds with a confused ‘huh?’

 

”h—hi! juyeon right?”

 

he nods, “yes that’s me.”

 

“I was w—wondering if you have a shoe! black pair of vans, just one of them!”

 

juyeon raises a brow, “I do, why?”

 

”I lost one a couple days ago..I was running and—“

 

”you bumped into some guys and—“

 

”It slipped off and I apologized—“

 

”then you kept running.”

 

juyeon and hwall laugh together from their tag team conversation. “so, you lost your shoe?” juyeon asks rhetorically, he pulls out the black shoe from his bag. “this one?”

 

”y—yes! that’s it!” hwall says, eyes sparkling as he points to it. “if you want proof I can show you the other pair, it’s in my bag.”

 

”take off your shoe.”

 

”huh?” hwall questions.

 

”I said take it off.”

 

hwall doesnt understand but he takes off both of his shoes. watching juyeon kneel down, he slips the lost shoe onto hwall’s feet. adjusting it, he finds a perfect fit. looking up towards hwall, he smiles. 

 

“well, well, well.”

 

”w—what?”

 

“guess you are the prince’s mystery princess.”

 

 


	5. NOT YOUR PRINCESS...I THINK

_“did he just?”_ hwall questions inside his head, “h—hey! that was quite unnecessary..m—me! you’re princess, I’m not even a girl. last time I checked I’m pretty sure I was—“

 

juyeon stands back up and ruffles hwall’s hair, “hey, stop freaking out. I’m just messing around.”

 

”y—yeah..messing around..” hwall quietly says, looking down to the floor. “b—but thank you for holding my shoe for me, you’re a life savor.”

 

”I guess I am your prince charming.” as he gives a playful wink, hwall’s posture stiffens. juyeon noticing, he stops with the charming boy act. “sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, but hey dance is starting soon and I was wondering if you’re cool with learning some choreography I made.”

 

”you...me?”

 

juyeon nods, “I’m pretty sure the correct way is you and I. but yeah, of course.”

 

hwall doesnt know what to do but look back at hyunjae and changmin who are watching him from afar. they both give a thumbs up and hwall gives a slight one back. “alright..I’ll be glad to.”

 

”alright! its nothing to hard or anything. so don’t worry.”

 

”that makes me want to worry.” hwall sighs, releasing a little laugh shortly after. “why me though?”

 

”why not you?” as juyeon looks over to him, they lock eyes for a split second but hwall looks away once he gives a little smile.

 

hwall can’t help but feel his heart be pierced by an arrow, isn’t he suppose to do that to people not the other way around? this was totally unfair!

 

”I—I mean I guess. let’s just learn this choreography and yeah.”

 

* * *

 

”that’s illegal and boys should never be that sweet and charming.” hwall growls, taking a bite out of his apple. “obviously he’s just messing with me! no one can be that sweet!”

 

changmin shrugs, “I think it’s just his natural self. he’s practically an angel.”

 

”literally jacob 2.0.” hyunjae points out, “but that means if you make him angry he’ll explode like jacob.”

 

hwall pouts, "you know, this is unfair..but at least I got my shoe back.." hwall then takes the black shoe from his bag, examining it. "hey..I know they're new but they weren't _this_ clean."

 

"he most likely cleaned them for you." hyunjae states, "there isn't any other explanation for it."

 

hwall puffs his cheeks up, "I-I'm!"

 

"we all know you won't explode. you're too cute for that." changmin says sighing, hwall's jaw drops as he's offended. 

 

"I-I can explode!" he retorts, "I.."

 

"see, he doesn't even know what he wants to say. his mind is probably hardwired with only: lee juyeon." hyunjae teases, hwall still whines as his older friends make fun of him.

 

hwall lets his stiffen shoulders fall and lets out a deep breath. he has been defeated, they were right. somewhat. "so..umm.." hwall awkwardly says, "c-can you...y-you know.."

 

hwall tilts his head towards juyeon then gives a look towards changmin. at first, the boy doesn't understand. but once hwall starts to use more gestures he gets it immediately. "sure I'll set up a date for you and juyeon!" he excitedly says. 

 

hwall's eyes widen, looking back at juyeon it seems as if the boy wasn't paying attention. but still, how could changmin just blurt out something like that!

 

"you stupid giraffe! i'll kill you!"  

 


End file.
